


Sparks Fly

by rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Jet (Avatar) Lives, M/M, this is just jet pining and getting mad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask/pseuds/rabbit_in_a_lizard_mask
Summary: The room the firelord leads him to is ridiculously large. There's a dueling strip down the centre, and shadows climb high between the torches.Like this, he can almost believe that Li-the firelord'sscar is just another shadow, rather than a mark of hatred (he thinks"how does a firebender get burned?"and almost doesn't want the answer) but to believe that would do the firelord a disservice. The scar isn't something to erase.
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 219





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Jet Threatens to Kill Zuko](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317739) by [r3dmi1es](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3dmi1es/pseuds/r3dmi1es). 



The room the firelord leads him to is ridiculously large. There's a dueling strip down the centre, and shadows climb high between the torches.  
Like this, he can almost believe that Li's- _the firelord's_ scar is just another shadow, rather than a mark of hatred (he thinks _"how does a firebender get burned?"_ and almost doesn't want the answer) but to believe that would do the firelord a disservice. The scar isn't something to erase.

He draws his hook-swords, putting just enough distance between them to give himself more of a chance (just in case the kata the firelord decides to demonstrate involves sending a fireball at the closest person,) and watches the firelord watch him move.

"Go on, then, do your thing,"he says, gesturing with a hook-sword a little awkwardly.

The firelord _closes his eyes_ and takes a deep breath in. What the hell? Is he that secure that Jet won't kill him? That was the first lesson Jet ever learned. _Never take your eyes off your enemy._ He covers his shock as the firelord exhales smoke, and has a mask of nonchalance on by the time ~~Li's~~ the _firelord's_ eyes have opened again.

It slips again as the firelord moves, and fire follows him.

It's _beautiful._

No, _no,_ fire is cruel, fire _burns,_ fire is nothing but a weapon-

Fire is following Li as he dances(and it _is_ a dance, for all that it's clearly dangerous it looks like a _dance,)_ illuminating the room and playing over his face and clothes, adding an air of unreality to the scene. Like this, he doesn't look the same. This is a moment outside time, and all of a sudden Jet feels like he's intruding. Li's not looking at him, and it feels oddly intimate to watch. Like this, he looks like a _spirit. (Red Spirit to match the Blue,_ he thinks irrationally. It's ridiculous to think of the Blue Spirit around the _firelord_ when all the Blue Spirit stands for is against them)

Jet's grip on his hook-swords loosens.

He doesn't realise until they slip in his hands, and he mentally curses himself for letting his guard down.

He can't look away, not from the colours dancing in the flames, not from the way the firelord's hands shape the fire like they were _born_ to _(and they were,_ a hysterical part of his brain points out, _this is what firelords are born for!)_

This is _wrong._ Fire isn't supposed to be beautiful. Fire _benders_ aren't supposed to be beautiful. _Jet_ is _not_ supposed to find _the firelord_ beautiful.

Well, fuck.

"Well," the firelord says, "Was that enough for you?"

He doesn't _(can't)_ respond. He doesn't trust himself to speak under the weight of those gold, gold _gold_ eyes.

The firelord looks away and Jet can breathe again.

"You know," the firelord says quietly, "This is where I got the scar on my eye. My father, Ozai, challenged me to an Agni Kai for speaking out of turn. I wouldn't fight him, so he burned half my face off. I was thirteen. The fire nation hurt everybody, including itself, during the war. I'm trying to fix that just as much as you are."

 _Stop talking!_ Jet wants to scream. _Stop talking, I need to **hate** you and if I get to know you I **can't!**_

He's gone before the firelord looks back, the firelord's words ringing in his ears as the heat flushes in his cheeks.


End file.
